


Home Alone

by AwardWinningKiss



Series: Drunken Mishaps [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff, Funny, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: Robert's left at home while Aaron & Adam hit the town, Rob gets drunk and has an idea....which ends in disaster... **Fic contains frequent use of strong language**





	1. Drunken Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept the Rebecca bullshit so she doesn't even exist in this fic and future ones. Liv & Chas are still in the village., 
> 
> (Bad grammar used during Adam/Aaron scene to signify they are both VERY drunk..)

Robert sighed contently as he turned off the third superhero film of the evening, the house falling silent. Best thing he'd ever done, buying that Amazon Fire Stick. It meant he and Aaron could throw away a great deal of the DVDs that they had, nearly all of them belonging to Robert. It had made Aaron laugh when they moved their stuff to The Mill. Robert must had had about 5 boxes of DVDs, each box labelled by genre of the film inside. It was the first time that night he noticed how quiet the house was, as he headed to the fridge for another beer. Liv was staying at Gabby's for the night and Adam and Aaron had gone into Leeds for a well-deserved night out after a very successful week at the scrapyard. Robert glanced at the time, 21:04. Plenty of time to squeeze in Iron Man 3 before Aaron returned home; drunk, giggly and extremely horny. It had always been a thing with Aaron, whenever he had shots, they did something to him that would send his lust for Robert sky high. Not that the older man was complaining, of course. 

The film was nearing it's climax as the full affect of the many cans of beer that evening had hit Robert. He wobbled as he stood up, and felt an overwhelming urge to be sick. Somehow he'd managed to navigate his way up the stairs and into the bathroom, emptying his stomach of it's contents. Robert sat for about ten minutes, waiting for the room to stop spinning and pulled himself up, feeling better already. He flushed the toilet and made his way back to the stairs when he came up with an idea. He didn't know if it was the drink talking, or the adrenaline rush he felt from watching too many films, but this was something that he'd been desperate to try since they'd moved in. He'd seen Liv do it a few times, only to get shouted at by Aaron. "How hard can it be?" Robert thought "Aaron doesn't need to know.." Robert smiled and reached out for the banister......

The taxi pulled up outside Mill Cottage and Aaron stumbled (OK, fell) out, giggling away to himself as he and Adam finally finished singing Bohemian Rhapsody, doing all the moves and the voices, much to the annoyance of the taxi driver who had threatened to throw them out of the cab on more than one occasion. Aaron clambered to his feet and brushed himself off, waving goodbye to Adam.

"Nooo!" Adam whined "Aaron I haves to come with you and protect you in case of colours..." 

"Adam.." Aaron replied, swaying on the spot. "I can protect myself... 'sides I've got THAT." Aaron grinned, pointing to an imaginary Robert. "I gots my man and he'll look after me. I'll be 'k."

"Well you get home safes OK? Cause Leeds is quite scary. I...I don'ts wants to leave you here on your own."

Aaron laughed "Adam.. go bed. I'm going home to have sex."

"Give him one for me!" Adam cheered as Aaron shut the car door.

Aaron staggered towards the door, fumbling around in his pocket for his keys. "Fucking Robert putting three keyholes on the door...who the fuck does that?" Aaron mumbled, dropping his keys in frustration. He bent down to pick them up and soon found himself face down in the flower bed, legs wiggling in the air. The younger man finally managed to free himself and held on to the door handle this time to retrieve his keys; he was still swaying and bumped into the door. "Shh! Do you want to wake up the whole fucking street?" Aaron asked, booting the door for good measure. "Bloody thing. I'll see you in the morning!"

Aaron finally managed to get into the house, the light almost blinding him, his vision cleared slightly and he squinted towards the stairs, seeing a blue and white bundle lying on the floor. It took a second look and his eyes widened in horror, almost as if he had sobered up instantly. "ROBERT!!"


	2. Sobering Thoughts

Everything passed in a blur for Aaron, and now he was sat in a cold hospital room, tears rolling down his face, staring at his husband, lying unconscious on the bed. 

"Rob? Come on baby, wake up for me. Please. I need you.." Aaron sobbed, taking Robert's hand in his own. "I shouldn't have left you... I'm so sorry.."

Aaron was disturbed by Chas coming into the room. "How's he doing love?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"Can't tell. All I know is they said his injuries are consistent with a fall. I could have told them that! I found him at the bottom of the stairs for gods sake. How do they think he got there? Teleportation?"

"Oh love.." Chas soothed, pulling Aaron into a hug. "It's probably not as bad as it looks. He'll wake up soon."

Aaron nodded and looked back at Robert. "Did you see that?" Aaron asked, jumping to his feet. "His eyes flickered. Robert? Rob can you hear me?"

Robert stirred in the bed and slowly opened his eyes, he smiled slightly when he saw Aaron standing next to him. "Aaron.."

"Hey." Aaron smiled, wiping his eyes. 

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital babe. You fell down the stairs. You've got a fractured collarbone and a bump on the head."

"How did I-..Oh god. Aaron I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done it. I didn't mean to scare you."

Aaron and Chas both looked at each other puzzled. "Do what love?" Chas asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking.. It must have been the drink." Robert groaned, holding his head.

"Hey, be careful, you've had to have stitches" Aaron smiled, lowering Robert's arm. "Now, tell me what's happened."

Robert looked at Chas, silently pleading for her to leave. "Don't you look at me like that sunshine. I want to know what you're talking about." Chas snapped. "If you've done something to hurt my boy..."

"I tried to slide down the banister, OK? I must have fallen off."

Chas burst out laughing and Aaron held his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing too, and then slapped Robert hard on the arm.

"Ow! Aaron that hurt!"

"You bloody idiot you could have killed yourself!"

Robert nodded. "I know I'd just.... I'd been watching Iron Man and I was on a bit of an adrenaline rush and I've seen Liv do it and just thought how hard can it be?"

"Why do you think I shout at Liv every time she does it? Cause things like this can happen!"

Robert nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

Aaron sighed and stretched over to kiss Robert "It's OK. You're forgiven." he smiled, running his hands carefully through Robert's hair.

"Mum you can stop laughing now.." Aaron sighed.

"Sorry love.." Chas giggled, trying her best to compose herself. "Can I tell Charity?"

"No!" Robert shouted, trying to sit up.

"I'm going to tell Charity!" Chas laughed, leaving the room.

"Robert, lay down." Aaron instructed noticing the pain across his husband's face "You need to relax OK? You've fractured your collarbone too so you're gonna be in a sling for a few weeks. "

"Great, Robert sighed, flopping back down on the bed. "How am I going to get any work done?"

"It's your own fault, Superman. Hey! Maybe that's why you fell cause you weren't wearing your cape!" Aaron laughed.

"Don't you start!"

"I'm sorry. Hey you've at least got to let me tell Liv. Considering I didn't get any tonight cause of your Bruce Banner act!"

"Clark Kent, actually. Bruce Banner is the Incredible Hulk. Damn it Aaron you should know this!"

"Oh whatever. And what's the deal with you watching Iron Man without me?"

"Because I'm the only Robert you should be perving over!"

"He's got nothing on you, babe. Now, try and get some sleep. You'll probably be able to go home tomorrow."

"Everyone's going to know now, aren't they? Charity won't keep this to herself."

"Charity's your Kryptonite, eh?"

"Aw you do take notice of them then!" Robert smiled, his body slowly beginning to give in to the pain medication again.

"Course I do. Anyway, don't you worry about that. Charity walked in on us in the shower before. That's far more embarrassing than this is!" Aaron looked at Robert, the older man already sound asleep. Aaron smiled and kissed his forehead. "You'll be OK, Superman. You'll be OK."


End file.
